Wakati Wa Majaribio
by LionRoaR
Summary: Hatima, the daughter of Basrun and Aliona, recieves a strange Vision that warns of a terrible disaster coming to the Northern pride. The only thing she can do to save her people is to seek the help of the friend she's met only in a Dream.
1. Chapter One: The Reality of Dreams

_(Author's Note: I do not own Lion King. That's pretty much it. This story is the sequel to my story Eusi Moyo Mhuni. Please enjoy! :D)_

**Wakati Wa Majaribio**

**The Lion King and the Time of Trials**

**Chapter One: The Reality of Dreams**

The soft feeling of fur brushed along my side, a comfortable sensation amidst the cold, cruel reality of my nightmare. I'm not sure at what point in time my dream began to feel so real, but I wished I could banish the images from my mind, even as my brother's comforting presence banished away the last traces of sleep from my eyes. I blinked as sunlight filtered into my vision, listening to my brother breathing softly beside me. My pelt felt like ants were crawling in it still, even though my dream was far behind me – over and lost within the fabric of existence that remained a mystery to me. I slowly got to my paws, shaking out my dark fur. I was glad I looked like my mother. She was so beautiful and strong. I could only hope that one day, I would be, too. As I padded out into the camp, my crimson eyes sought her form, sitting on a rock bathing herself in the first few rays of sunlight. She looked like a stone image, carved by the wind and rain to leave behind a story. Then her blue eyes opened and she turned to greet my father. Jua was lucky, most of our pride-mates said. He'd inherited my father's glorious rusty coat, and most likely his golden mane as well. It was hard to tell now, when he was young. He would be great, they said. He would grow to rule all of the Northern pride-lands.

"Hatima!" I turned my attention to the owner of the voice calling to me. My nurse, Laktta, was sitting nearby with her gaze fixed steadily on me. I sighed, wishing I could ignore her and wander off to do something less productive than learning histories and listening to her jabber on about things I didn't even care to know of. I wished I could have had a mentor like Jua's. Laktta's brother, Miska, was always moving and always making things interesting in any way he could. I wished Laktta was like that, instead of being so uptight and somber. I walked over to her with my shoulders slumped. She seemed to notice, and the whiskers above her eyes rose a few inches as she glanced at me thoughtfully.

"You seem in low spirits today, my little Kunguru. What's wrong?" I looked up at Laktta and sighed.

"I'm just… I wish I could run around and have fun like Jua always does." I said, thinking of my blue-eyed brother lying in our family's warm cave. He always got to sleep in if he wanted to. I looked over at my mother and father. Father was sitting with his head bent, whispering something into mother's ear. She smiled gently and laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. I wondered if my red eyes sparkled like that.

"Alright," Laktta said suddenly. I looked up at her and frowned.

"Huh?"

"Today we can do something fun, if you like. Studying the histories all the time isn't good for a young cub. I'm surprised you haven't spoken sooner. But then, you seem to have a natural curiosity about you. Those stories of yours get better every time you tell them." My mouth hung open, and I knew I must have looked foolish. But I'd never been praised by my nurse before. She smiled, and I felt bad about wishing that she was not my mentor.

"Will you tell me a story, Mlezi?" I asked, my eyes widening with excitement.

"Well," Laktta sighed, "I'm not quite as good as you at spinning shadows. But I will give it a try, if you wish. Come, let's find our usual place by the stream." Laktta led me out of camp and through the thick jungle growth that surrounded our small home by the waterfall. We soon arrived at our favorite spot to study together. I had found quickly that Laktta's taste in adventure was as keen as mine, when she wasn't being serious and trying to disguise it. We liked the small stream to the north of our home, and Laktta especially liked swimming in it. I wasn't all that fond of water, but my nurse insisted that it was good for a hunter to get used to all sorts of obstacles – swimming being one of them.

"Alright, then," Laktta sighed as she sat down on her favorite rock, "Have a seat." The sun was peeking through the trees behind us. I wondered if Jua had woken yet. Miska usually went on a morning patrol to the distant borders, so my brother slept late most days. But he surely would be awake by now. His ravenous belly wouldn't wait for long after the sun rose past the eastern cliffs.

"Where to begin?" I started as Laktta's voice broke into my thoughts. I turned and looked up at her face, which looked very thoughtful. I sometimes liked how smart my nurse was. If I had someone like Miska, I would probably always be asking questions and always getting _"I don't know"_ as an answer. But Laktta knew everything, and always had an answer for me, no matter what I asked her.

"Once there were two lions called Raven and Thistle," she began. "Raven was smart and handsome and everyone loved him. He was younger than Thistle, and was the favorite of the parents the two lions shared."

"They were brothers?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Laktta replied solemnly, "And very different. Raven was strong and had fine fur, while Thistle was lanky and small and never seemed able to match his brother at anything. The King, their father, proclaimed to all the lions that his son Raven was a fine and well-mannered sort, and that he had the makings of a true King. He was displeased with his eldest son Thistle, and wanted to give the young lion's birthright to his brother."

"That's awful," I said, my eyes widening.

"Do you think so, Kunguru?"

"Of course! The true heir should be Thistle, right?"

"Yes," Laktta said evenly, "But that is not how it was to pass. Thistle grew bitterer and more furious at his brother as time passed. Finally, he devised a plan. He secretly framed Raven for murdering their father's mate, taken after their mother had died." I looked into Laktta's face and read something behind her eyes that frightened me. I was suddenly drawn back into my nightmare, where it was cold and there were haunted figures, red eyes glaring, teeth snapping, flesh tearing…

"-Raven returned and refused to be taken in again. He proved his brother's guilt and Thistle was banished." I started, realizing I had missed a great majority of the story. I felt ashamed of myself, with my drifting thoughts and ever-present imagination.

"Do you know what this story means, Hatima?" Laktta asked, fixing me with her even gaze.

"Yes," I replied evenly, "It's… well, Thistle… he let… uh, revenge… poison his mind…" I said sheepishly, wishing I had paid a bit more attention. Laktta twitched her whiskers at me and curled up on her rock, swinging her tail lazily.

"Well," she said, "I suppose that will do. Now it's your turn. Tell me another of your stories." I met my nurse's gaze and then thought back to my dream. I had woken in my Dream, knowing that I was in the Dark Place the moment I opened my eyes. I had wandered for some time, knowing full well I would never find my way out of the Dark Place and into the Clearing. The cold stars twinkled overhead, ever-present reminders of the empty silence of the night.

"I was standing in the Dark Place," I said at last, my voice hushed and my eyes wide. Laktta leaned forward, her brows furrowing slightly, showing her interest. "And all around me there were stars. I walked and walked, hoping to find my way out of the darkness and into the light of the Clearing. The world in all its blackness seemed to go on forever, leaving me alone with nothing but cold sky to keep me company.

"The lights flickered overhead, and I knew that I was to look up. I saw the north star and pointed my head east. The Clearing was always to the east. I ran with all my strength, hoping to flee from the Darkness." I paused, remembering the vivid fear I had experienced in my sleep. My Dream was nothing if not real. I had woken in a sweat, my bones and muscles aching as if I'd really been running.

"And then?" Laktta prompted, her eyes as calm as ever. If I didn't know her, I wouldn't have noticed how interested she was.

"Then I followed the sun. I knew that it would take me away from the Dark Place and into the Clearing. I ran through the darkness, ignoring the strange voices that rose up around me. Then I emerged into the Clearing, and…" I paused.

"What?"

"I woke up," I replied, defeated. I wished I could have held on for a moment more, but the transition from the Dark Place to the Clearing had shattered the reality of my Dream.

"Oh," Laktta said, amused, "I see."

"Do you think these dreams strange, Laktta?" I asked.

"Dreams are a window into one's soul," my mentor replied evenly, "They do not always make sense, especially to those who have not experienced them. I cannot say why you feel such strong things and see such realities as you do when you are in your Dream World. But I suppose there must be some reason for it." Laktta looked at me thoughtfully and then she stood. Her fur rippled like water as she leaped off of her rock, landing smoothly beside me.

"You should think of a better ending to your story, Kunguru," Laktta murmured as she passed me, leading the way back to camp, "As it is now, one would think you'll never be rid of the darkness." I looked up at her, my red eyes filled with questions. Then I bowed my head and followed her.

The camp was quiet for it being so late in the afternoon. The smell of prey filled the air as the hunters brought back their kill. I watched in silence as my brother helped carry a sizeable antelope to the pile forming at the heart of the camp. My father was already emerging from his den, reflecting the sun in the golden strands of mane around his shoulders. My brother walked up to him and bowed his head respectfully. Father, in return, licked his son's forehead and smiled proudly at him. Jua cast a look about him and froze when he saw me. His eyes lit up as he darted away from father and the other hunters, ignoring Miska's warning to not overexert himself after his hunt.

"Dada!" Jua exclaimed, rubbing his muzzle affectionately against mine. I smiled and returned the greetings, feeling less inclined to envy him now that he was with me.

"Ndugu," I murmured, watching as the sunlight lit up my brother's rich blue eyes and made them sparkled like the surface of still water.

"How was your walk with Laktta?" Jua asked.

"It was fine," I replied, "She told me a story that I believe I have heard before." My eyes strayed to where my father stood, his head raised and his eyes fixed on his mate as my mother emerged from the hunting party. They touched noses and then turned their attention to Sein, who had approached slowly and stiffly. His many seasons were catching up to him at last, it seemed. I'd never heard of a lion living as long as he had.

"Did you have a story to tell, as well?" He prompted. I knew this was my brother's way of asking me if I had entered my Dream. My stories were rarely of anything else, and he was always interested in the rich world my subconscious had built long ago, when I was a very young cub. I hesitated, feeling a bit loathe to share with him the experiences of last night.

"I went to the Dark Place again," I sighed.

"So you didn't see him?"

"No." I paused. "I didn't see him." My brother looked into my eyes for a moment and then nodded. I couldn't help feeling that he was waiting for something. But I couldn't say what. Maybe he thought I was crazy, creating this Dream that was all I could think of when I closed my eyes. But I couldn't help it. I didn't even know that I _had_created this Dream. Perhaps I had only been drawn into it. Thinking of the Dark Place, that seemed a likely explanation to me. I would never want to dream of so horrifying a place if I could help it.

"You really shouldn't get too caught up in those dreams of yours," Jua warned, looking into my eyes steadily, as he always did when he wanted me to understand him, "It could end badly, Dada."

"And what? You expect me to just _shut them down_ like I had control of them? You very well know I've tried that before, Jua." I said harshly.

"And I know you haven't tried since you met _him _there. I just want you to decide what the Reality is, Hatima. I need you to choose where your paws will walk." He touched my ear with his nose and then turned away. I was left staring after him, wondering when my brother had suddenly become so mature.

The Dream swallowed me as soon as I closed my eyes. The day I had spent with my mentor and father preparing myself for my first hunt seemed like ages ago, another lifetime. All thoughts of places I knew and those I loved melted away. I felt somehow cleansed as I stepped into the morning and looked around me. Instead of the dismal Dark Place, I was standing in the Clearing, bathed in the first rays of dawn. I took a few steps forward, listening intently. For many moons, I had wandered the Forest in hopes of finding some form of life besides the birds in the trees and the small animals that slung through the branches and hovered in the bushes, never making themselves known to me. Now, I listened and waited. It had been two moons ago now. I remembered clearing that moment, turning and meeting his gaze. My breath caught as I heard soft movement behind me. I whirled around and a smile stretched across my face.

The young lion was perhaps only a few moons older than me. His pelt was as white as the moon, shimmering as he took a few steps towards me. He had a handsome face, with eyes shaped like raindrops that were storm grey and as deep as the horizon, full of warmth and intelligence. He paused, his eyes searching as he waited for me. I padded forward and gently touched noses, careful not to prolong the contact. I didn't want to ruin this moment by shattering Reality and returning to my World.

"Mahro," I said gently, smiling.

"Hatima," he responded, his grey eyes softening. He sat down and relaxed visibly, obviously feeling the comfort of my presence as I felt his. I sat across from him, getting comfortable as I watched his face.

"How have you been?" Mahro asked worriedly, "I was concerned when I didn't see you last night."

"I woke in the Dark Place," I sighed. "I tried to find you but…" _But Reality was shattered when I tried to cross over to the Forest._

"I understand," Mahro murmured, his eyes grave as he looked down at his paws. Then he glanced into my face, peeking through the meager start of the mane that would soon cover his neck like a rich fleece. I loved how the strands of white hair would fall across his eyes, masking his expression just so I could not tell what he was thinking. I smiled and flicked his shoulder gently with my tail tip.

"You should be careful, Hatima," Mahro cautioned, "The Dark Place will swallow you whole if you let it. There are… many terrible things there…" He said, his eyes darkening. I froze, thinking of the Visions that had come to me in the Dark Place the first few times I had been there. I'd learned to avoid them afterwards, rejecting the terrible pain in favor of searching for the Forest, where Visions were always hopeful and the air was always clear. And of course there was Mahro. He had become like a brother to me, a constant companion that I could speak to of my troubles and know that he'd never judge me. Looking into his kind face, I had to wonder if he knew how much I relied on him.

"How have _you _been, Mahro?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. I felt as if I hadn't seen him in ages, even though I had walked in this Dream with him only two nights before. He met my gaze and I could see he understood how I felt.

"Training has been difficult," he said, careful not to divulge too much information about his _training_. I knew that his father was a Shaman, and that he was trying to learn the ways of a Healer and Teller. But more than that, I couldn't ask to know. The moment I did so, Reality would tear again and I would be sent back.

"Does your father know yet?" I asked quietly. Mahro hesitated, and in his eyes I could see the truth.

"I don't know what to tell him," the lion confessed with a sigh, "It's all just so strange…"

"It is," I agreed.

"But you're always open about us meeting here. You tell those you know and care about. Why is it so easy for you?" He asked.

"It's never easy," I murmured, looking deeply into his stormy eyes, "To them, I'm just telling a bunch of fairytales that mean nothing. Spinning shadows." I sighed as I saw the hurt look on his face. He understood the pain of Reality as deeply as I did.

"Is that all I am, then? A shadow?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening, "You're… you're my best friend." He smiled, and I felt as if my spirits had been lifted with just that small gesture.

"And you're mine," he said at last, looking at me steadily.

"I wish they could understand," I sighed. He blinked and opened his mouth, but as soon as his voice came a low tearing sound filled the air. I looked up at the sky with wide eyes as a dark chasm opened, pulling me back. I looked at Mahro and parted my jaws to call to him as he was dragged away. But it was useless. I clamped my mouth shut and stared after him longingly. His stormy eyes were sad as he gave me one last smile and dissolved into light.

* * *

Author's Note:

Some definitions for you:

_Kunguru – Raven_

_Mlezi – Guardian _

_Dada – Sister_

_Ndugu – Brother _

Thank you for reading chapter one of Wakati Wa Majaribio! In case you are new, this story is a sequel of Eusi Moyo Mhuni (Also known as The Lion King and the Black-Hearted Traitor). You do not _have _to read EMM to understand WWM, but it is highly recommended by myself for some clarity reasons. So, what did you think of Hatima? She certainly has some problems feeling like she fits in. No one in her pride quite understands her imaginative self. No wonder Jua warns her against deciding on what Reality she wants to be a part of – the one full of family that don't understand her or the one with her best friend who always listens and encourages her. I wonder, if she had a chance, what would Hatima choose? Hmm… Well, for a short explanation, Hatima is NOT schizophrenic. She just enters another World when she dreams (Sort of like Warriors). Is this other World really real, or just a figment of her imagination? And what about Mahro? These questions will be answered in later chapters! Hope you're excited for that!

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please PLEASE review! I love to hear what you have to say! :D

-LR


	2. Chapter Two: Friends

**Wakati Wa Majaribio**

_**The Lion King and the Time of Trials**_

**Chapter Two**

**Friends**

The lion's eyes opened slowly, unsurely. He looked around, forgetting for a moment where he was. Then realization dawned on him, and he hissed crossly. Why was it that every time he wanted to tell her something about his home or those close to him, he broke the veil and returned to the waking world? It was quite inconvenient. _Now I have to wait until tonight to see her! _He thought, sighing with frustration. He stood, stretching so that a silver ripple passed along his white flank, his muscles moving silkily over his strong bones. Shaking out his scraggily mane, the lion squeezed his way out of his den, emerging into the warm sunshine of a new day. He looked up into the sky and let out a loud breath that stirred his whiskers.

"Hey, sleepyhead," a voice said nearby. The white lion turned his head quickly, his stormy eyes taking in the sight of a young dark-furred lion. The cubs were near the same age, but the darker lion was obviously less inclined to sit still. He still had soft cub-fur on his neck and flanks, too. But that could be attributed to the few moons that separated the births of the younglings.

"Sahlen." The white lion acknowledged.

"What are you up to today, Mahro?" Sahlen asked curiously. Mahro looked away quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was upset about the prospect of lessons. He didn't want to pretend, but he didn't want to appear discontent, either.

"More work, huh? Well, at least your dad lets you sleep in most days. If he didn't, you probably would pass out – you never get good rest anyways." Mahro flinched. He knew it was true – of course it was. He spent his nights in the Dream-realm, with Hatima.

"What about your dad? Is he going to take you out hunting?" Mahro asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nope," Sahlen said without much emotion, "He's taking Kuzan out for a patrol. That guy's been on edge ever since he heard the news." Sahlen's eyes roved the clearing, and Mahro turned to see he what he was looking at. The white lion's grey eyes froze on the form of Kuzan himself, standing beside his mate, Hashiki, and Sahlen's father, Atcha. It was obvious that Hashiki was expecting cubs, and Kuzan was constantly on edge. Mahro couldn't deny it was unwarranted – the pride hadn't seen any dangers since the band of wild dogs were driven out six moons ago. But it was easy to feel sorry for the lion. Even if the details of Kuzan's old life weren't quite common knowledge, most lions knew that he had never had a lot of love or family. Mahro didn't like to ask, since it was obvious that questions hurt Kuzan, reminded him of a past he'd rather forget. And what was the pride for if not giving lions that didn't want to remember their pasts a home free of judgment and prejudices?

"Do you think Kuzan is worried about Hashiki because of what happened to his mom?" Sahlen wondered out loud. Mahro darted his friend a quick, warning glance. But Sahlen was insensitive by nature, and Mahro supposed Kuzan couldn't hear them from where he stood, fretting over his mate.

"Probably," Mahro said finally, sighing, "I would imagine there'd be justification." The young lion hesitated, looking at Kuzan. He'd only heard the grey lion talk about his family a pawful of times, and Kuzan had spoken of his mother even less. When he talked, he often talked of his father. Mahro wondered why that was. Perhaps he didn't remember his mother too well, since she died when he was younger? But he'd been around the age Mahro was at that moment, so wouldn't he remember _something? _Or perhaps they'd never been close? Mahro decided it was best not to try and guess.

"Hey, Mahro!" Mahro turned to greet Sahlen's sister, Tylah. The lioness had rich dusty-golden fur and bright green eyes. She was probably one of the most beautiful young lionesses in the pride. Many lions had their eyes on her already, but Mahro rarely thought of her that way – partially because she was his best friend, and partly because he liked a different lioness.

"Tylah," he said, dipping his head and then relenting to touching noses with her. Tylah turned and smiled at her brother. Sahlen glanced at Mahro with an expectant look that the white lion did not quite understand.

"Are you going training with your father today, Mahro?" Tylah asked.

"Yeah," Mahro replied evenly, "He wants to show me the types of plants that can cure a cough."

"Sounds interesting," Tylah offered. Mahro gave her a small smile, knowing she was just trying to encourage him. It had been his "destiny" to learn to be a healer, or so his mother had always said. He'd accepted it, had even looked forward to it at first. But now, he felt that he'd rather just be… _normal. _He wanted to train every day with Sahlen and Tylah. He wanted to learn more than just herbs and remedies and omens.

"Mahro!" Mahro flinched and turned to see his dad looking at him expectantly. He sighed, bowing his head in defeat.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, nodding to his friends before running over to his father's side. Ilendio's dark eyes were intent, searching. Mahro often felt as if his father could read his mind. As if confirming this notion, Ilendio paused and said;

"You don't want to train with me today."

"Well, I… I…" Mahro looked down at his paws, ashamed of himself. How could he bear to let his father and his _pride _down? He _had _to become an amazing healer! He had to be as wise and powerful as his father. If he didn't become so, he would be a disappointment. There'd be no meaning to his life. Mahro had often despaired, until he met Hatima. Her encouragement was like a breath of air to his dried out lungs. He'd needed her calm, refreshing presence to feel… _whole _again. She never judged. She never thought he was less than a true lion just because he played with herbs all day instead of learning to hunt and fight. She accepted him and didn't ask about anything he didn't want to tell her. He knew this was partially because their dream-realm was unstable. But he also understood that she would wish him his privacy anyway, if he wanted it.

"I understand, Mahro," Ilendio broke his son's train of thought. Mahro's eyes flickered as he looked up into his father's wise face. "It does not feel fulfilling to be separate from your friends and pride. But the rewards are great, Mahro. You will be very useful to them. You will be able to care for them, to save the lives of many of them. It is a wonderful feeling." Ilendio paused, looking at his son intently.

"What is it, father?" Mahro asked, seeing something like indecision in the black depths of his father's eyes. Ilendio sighed.

"I suppose I am pushing you too hard," he said at last. "Today, why don't you join Sahlen on his hunting trip with Tsyra?" Mahro looked up at his father, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, rushing to find his friend. He was unaware of his father's grave eyes, staring after him.

"I only wish I could know how this will all turn out." He murmured, hesitating a moment before turning his back on his son.

||.~/~.||

The darkness faded, disappearing altogether when I blinked open my eyes. Great. I sighed crossly, casting a glance at the sleeping form of my brother. But I found, instead of a peaceful, resting face, Jua's bright blue eyes were staring at me intently.

"Did you… go?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed, rolling off of my side so that I could get up and wash myself. I drew my tongue across my shoulder, tasting the bitter sweat of a restless sleep lingering on my skin and in my fur. I sighed, turning to see Jua watching me, his eyes wide with concern.

"Look," I snapped, "I'm _fine,_ okay? Just a little… shaken. That's all."

"I'm worried about you. What, a brother can't worry about his sister?" Jua growled, standing. He shook his head crossly and made his way out of the den. I stood for a moment, stunned. Jua rarely ever lost his temper. I opened my mouth, as if I could call him back even though he was too far away by now. Then I closed it, feeling utterly stupefied. Maybe Jua really _did _think my Dream-world was dangerous. Maybe… maybe it _was. _I looked down at my paws, thinking of the Dark Place. I didn't want to go there anymore, that was true. But if I didn't dream, I wouldn't see Mahro. I wouldn't ever get to talk to my best friend, my confidant. Without him, I'd be trapped in this place without anyone to talk to. That idea made me feel somewhat empty inside, as if a part of me was missing. I sighed, bowing my head. Would I really have to choose between my best friend and my brother? The desperate nature of the choice caused me to shut out the possibility in my mind. There was no way the situation would come to ultimatums. I was sure of that, if anything.

I made my way outside, into the clear-lit morning. The sense of space was limited inside the camp. It was surrounded by walls of rock, the shadows of caves casting cold darkness upon the stones. The waterfall that rumbled down softly was a constant noise that I had long been desensitized to. I clenched my jaw, suddenly aware of its tittering gibberish mingling with the voices of my pride-kin. Letting my gaze wandered, I caught a glimpse of Jua's rich brown figure as he talked with his friend Nefti. Nefti was thin and lanky, a tomboyish sort of lioness with messy fur on her head that fell into her pale yellow eyes. Most lions were shocked at her flippant attitude and opinionated nature, but my brother had long favored her company. My parents had often spoken of the two marrying one day, but I knew it was as far out of their minds as anything could be. Jua was too concerned about controlling _my _life to have a moment's thought free for Nefti.

"Hatima!" I turned to see Laktta standing shoulder to shoulder with her mother, Kala. Kala was old and gray, with rheumy eyes that didn't do much credit to her looks. But there were traces of her previous beauty in the lines of her face and the curve of her brow. Her nose was still gracefully shaped with a fine pink tip.

"Would you look after my mother today? Khalha is taking care of Sufa." I felt a mixture of emotions, something between anger and pride. I was happy that Laktta trusted me with the responsibility of caring for her mother, but I was angry that the task would keep me cooped up all day. Kala could barely walk, her bones were so thin and weak. She would sit in the camp all day and stare at her pride-kin with those weird eyes of hers. She was old enough to have formed a sort of affinity with the earth, a certain stillness in her character and posture that made me think of her as I would a tree or rock or blade of grass.

"Alright," I said finally, knowing that it would be rude to deny my nursemaid this one wish. I sat down beside Kala and watched grumpily as Laktta joined her brother Miska for a hunt. Kala watched everything and nothing with those blind eyes of hers. Suddenly they turned on me, sharp and perceptive. I jumped back, surprised.

"I know you're looking at me." Kala's voice was gentle with a touch of reprimand. I was used to her kind ways, and wasn't afraid of her – no lion could fear someone so honest and compassionate. I looked down at my paws quickly, squirming from guilt mostly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm quite a sight to see, I suppose. Old enough to have many friends in the grave. There's nothing left but to wait." Kala stared forward again and rested her left paw gently over the other, adjusting her creaking old bones into a more comfortable position.

"Do you miss them? Your friends, I mean." I examined her expression closely, trying to deduce what thoughts were running through her mind. But her sightless eyes gave away nothing. A small smile played at the old lioness's mouth as she turned her head a little to fix me with a foggy stare.

"Every day. But there's something about separation that makes the reunion worth the wait."

"How do you get friends?" I asked suddenly. I blushed, though, right after the words had erupted from my mouth. Kala tipped her head to the side and her smile tweaked a bit more, as if fighting to come to the surface of her expression. But her eyes betrayed her in their twinkling, showing me that she was amused by my question.

"You don't go searching, Hatima. Friends come to you. Most of the time, it takes true conflict to bring two lives together. If you want a friend, you have to be vulnerable. I wasn't friends with your grandmother at first, but our struggles brought us closer. That's how the world works." Kala flicked her tail lazily, and there was something in her expression that made me think she was remembering. I wished I could see what she saw. I wished I could hear the phantom voices that must have been echoing through her mind. However, there was nothing but silence between us, unbroken save for the whispering of the waterfall and the chatting of our pride-kin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! Sorry that it took so long to update. As I have mentioned in other chapters, life has been insaaaane. Luckily the stress is dwindling, so I can actually sleep every now and again. I'm not an insomniac anymore! (at least for now v.v) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment! I love comments... =v=

-Lion


End file.
